


Fall for your Charm

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: How I stir my complicated ships [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jinhwan-Centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair, cutejinhwan, hinted jjp, jinhwan is shippable, rareitem, yoongi is so cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: A story of how Suga and Jinhwan fell for each other.________________Suga and Tablo were friends so in Suga's free time ,he was often in YG building to visit the other rapper. There he met Kim Jinhwan who he found cute but he's not the talkative type that's why they were a little bit awkward.Jinhwan ,on the other hand ,thought that Suga is more intimidating than their CEO but the rapper is cool nonetheless.An unfortunate incident happened that brought them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo Jinhwan-centric cause he's so cute I want to put him on my pocket. Sorry if some characters are very OOC.  
> I was inspired by this Suga-Jinhwan story writer so I decided to create my own story even though I'm a strong binhwan shipper.  
> Hope you guys will like it !

MMA is one of the most important music awards in music industry. Here gathered all of the idols regardless of their company,money and popularity. They were all treated the same. Sitting on the same type of couch ,wearing almost the same suits and such.  
The sitting arrangement of the artists were all randomly arranged. They could be sitting beside their seniors or juniors and friends or rivals. No one would complain because in MMA ,they were all equals. They were all artists and musicians.  
It’s the third MMA of iKON ever since their debut and they were sitting in front of their sunbaenims , BTS. Their company sunbaenims were three rows away from them but it still didn’t stop Seungri from annoying the YG artists including iKON. It’s his hobby so the poor guys just have to deal with it.  
“Hyung ,Seungri-hyung is so annoying.” Junhoe half-whispered to Jinhwan who was busy watching the performance of Red Velvet. He was so entranced with the performance that he didn’t notice what was happening around him.  
“I know. Just don’t give him attention.” the mat-hyung advised distractedly.  
“Let Jiyong-hyung handle him ,June-yah.” Jiwon said beside the sassy diva of iKON before bobbing his head with a grin.  
“He will get hit later if he continue doing that.” Junhoe mumbled again before giving a glance at Seungri who kept on distracting the boys who were all trying to focus on the performance.  
Lately, iKON didn’t know if they should be happy or irritated that their Bigbang-sunbaenims were all focusing on them ,especially Seungri who was very clingy to Jinhwan ,his favorite dongsaeng. Bigbang would always tease or play with iKON every chance they got. Be it on their practice room, in front of their CEO or when they were visiting their dorm.  
Jinhwan thought of possible reason why they were being targeted. He only came up with one thing and that’s because they get easily flustered, unlike WINNER who already got used to Bigbang. Mino said that they also loved to tease them when they were still a rookie.  
“Seungri-hyung is really fearless. Bigbang hyungs are usually playful but at a time like this ,they are toning it down for the sake of not getting into trouble and being called in the office by Sajang-nim.” Hanbin commented before smiling at Seungri a little just to entertain him.  
“I think ,Tabi-hyung is irritated.” Bobby said, now focusing his attention to their subject who was starting to annoy his hyungs.  
“Uh-oh. Not good.” Junhoe commented with a grimace.Out of all the Bigbang members ,their mat-hyung was the most short-tempered one. And ALL of them knew that. Including Seungri.  
“Stop talking ,you guys. Winner hyungs are being called to perform now.”Jinhwan reprimanded softly as iKON looked at their hyungs who were now passing by them.  
“Fighting-hyungs!” They all chanted in hushed voice with an encouraging smile.They knew that their hyungs will impress all of the artists present. They always do.iKON believe in them.  
“Sure thing kiddos.” Seunghoon grinned as Mino, Jinwoo and Seungyoon high fived them.  
“WINNER FIGHTING!!” Seungri shouted making Bigbang, iKON, and Winner all deflate in embarrassment. Seunghoon carefully led his team on the stage while blushing angrily but with a permanent aura of confidence surrounding him.  
“He’s really embarrassing.” Junhoe and Donghyuk both said in unison.  
“Oh …Bigbang-sunbaenims are so cool.” Jooheon said with a thumbs up as he looked back at iKON. The Monbabies were sitting in front of iKON which pleased both groups.  
Unknown to some of their fans, despite being called as rivals , they actually became close friends ever since they participated on the same competition in China. They were on different teams but they cheered and supported each other nonetheless.  
“I hope I can talk to them.” I.M said dreamily.  
“You can always talk to the hyungs.They are not snobs.” Jinhwan offered with a smile, finding the maknae of Monsta X cute.  
“How could I do that? They are the Kings of KPOP.” I.M questioned with a little puppy eyes making Kihyun and Jinhwan coo slightly.  
“Agree.” Bobby and Hanbin chorused with a firm nod.  
“But they are really fun to be with once you get to talk to them.” Chanwoo said while smiling.  
“Who do you want to meet anyway, hyung?” Donghyuk asked curiously as iKON adjusted their seats nearer to Monsta X so they can talk properly.  
“Seungri-sunbae and G-Dragon-sunbae.” the Monsta baby answered with shy smile.  
"Then ,let Jinhwan hyung help you!” Bobby announced loudly making some of the idols near them like GOT7, Nu’est, and BTS ,turn to them curiously.  
Bobby ,Jinhwan ,and Hanbin apologized to them quickly. Chanwoo caught the proud look on Seungri’s face ,making him giggle in amusement.  
“Hyung I think Seungri-hyung is proud of you.” Chanwoo chirped and all of them whipped their head towards Bigbang’s seats.  
True to the maknae’s words ,Seungri was giving a thumbs up to Bobby before giving a wink to Jinhwan and Hanbin who can’t help but to smile and sigh at the same time.It can't be helped since their sunbaes were not so faraway from them. Daesung even had an amused grin directed to them.  
“This is really embarrassing ,Kimbap.” Jinhwan glared at his dongsaeng but it lacked poison in it. One of the reasons why all of his dongsaengs were not taking him seriously sometimes.  
“Mianhe hyungie.” Bobby said with an aegyo.  
“Disgusting ,hyung.” Junhoe gave a dirty look at Bobby who just pouted.  
“Anyway ,how could Jinhwan help I.M meet his idols? I mean ,I know you guys are their hoobaes but why did Bobby specifically recommended Jinhwan?” Jooheon asked curiously ,stopping the incoming fight between the awkward couple.  
“pfft ,specifically recommended? Really Jooheon?” Minhyuk snickered on the side but he was blatantly ignored. Meeting Bigbang was more important.  
“Jiyongie-hyung is a shy person despite his popularity while Seungri-hyung can be easily approached but well …how do I say this? He’s kinda quizzical towards their fans and strangers.” Donghyuk explained kindly before crunching his nose in confusion.  
“But Jinhwan-hyungie is Bigbang’s favorite-” Bobby started.  
“I’m not!”  
“-and they like him very much-” Junhoe continued.  
“They didn’t!”  
“-Shush ,hyung.And Jinhwan-hyung can introduce you guys as his and our friends which is true anyway.” Yunhyeong finished with satisfaction as Hanbin patted the mat-hyung’s back who was now sulking.  
“Really? You’re so cool Jinhwan-hyung!” I.M exclaimed with newfound admiration.  
Again ,the artists near them looked at them weirdly and it suddenly became Jinhwan’s and Hanbin’s role to apologize to them.  
“Not too loud ,Changkyun-ah.” Kihyun said ,unimpressed with their maknae. Though their youngest was usually reserved ,Kihyun can understand why he was acting that way. Maybe it's not included on their profile but I.M really like the two members of Bigbang.  
“But seriously Jinhwan. To be able to catch the hearts of Bigbang is really super awesome.Like daebak!” Wonho joined the conversation. Jinhwan immediately flushed when he saw the gummy smile of Monsta's visual.Not to mention that Wonho had just complimented him.  
“I-It’s not like that.Hyungs are just…. just …. You know ...just .." Jinhwan started to stutter ,earning a giggle from almost everyone.  
'Aigoo ,their mat-hyung is really adorable.' ,iKON thought with a gentle smile directed to their tiny hyung.  
“They just like you that much.” Bobby and B.I both said.  
The mat-hyung of iKON blushed further and buried his face on Hanbin’s shoulder as the said leader wrapped his arm around his waist.  
Minutes passed and the two boy groups continued to talk about Bigbang and some other stuffs.After Winner performed, they were followed by Epik High, AKMU, Blackpink, then Bigbang.  
The King's performance was led by GD and Taeyang.The duo performed their famous song ,Good Boy ,before the other members entered and sang Fantastic Baby.Their closing song was Bae Bae.  
While TOP was singing his part ,Seungri went iKON’s seats and forced Jinhwan to stand up.Clueless, the mat hyung member followed his sunbae before Seungri sat on his supposed to be seat and pulled Jinhwan on his lap.  
In half a second ,the tiny member of iKON already looked like tomato because of the redness of his whole face.Even his ears were red.  
“A-Ah yah ,hyung ..this is a little-”  
“Shush ,little guy , it’s my part now.” Seungri grinned toothily before the spot light turned to them.  
Both VIP and iKONICS shouted on the top of their lungs when they saw the two idols’ position.An interaction between a sunbae and a hoobae was already precious so this skinship was as rare as gems for the fans.  
Jinhwan threw a quick puppy eyes to Hanbin who was busy laughing together with the other members.  
Seungri started to sing so Jinhwan didn’t have a choice but to go with the flow.  
He sang and played along with Seungri.Giving a seductive grin and wink here and there as his sunbae almost bumped their nose.Jinhwan even sang some parts of the song. At the ending of Seungri's part, Jinhwan absentmindedly ran his hand on his hair before flashing a sweet smile to the camera.  
After that ,Seungri ruffled his hair and gave him a grin before going back to the stage.  
"Wow ,hyung that was soooo hot!" Bobby ,Donghyuk and I.M all exclaimed making the mat hyung of iKON sputter in embarrassment.  
"Shh !! Not so loud !" Jinhwan hissed as he tried to hide from the scrutinizing eyes directed to him by some of the idols and fans. "Binnie~ I hate that hyung so much." he pouted adorably.  
"I know ,Jinanie.But seriously ,you made my heart skip a beat." Hanbin grinned while caressing the smaller male's waist.  
"I know right?! I mean ,I already know that Jinhwan-hyung is in charge of being sexy here but just woah! This is a whole different level." Bobby said in both disbelief and admiration.  
"No one can do that from us.Maybe Wonho hyung but not to that extent." I.M admitted sheepishly.  
"Shut it ,you guys." Jinhwan said while blushing madly ,making the guys around him coo in adorable sight.


	2. Chapter 2 : We know each other

After the ceremony ,Bigbang had invited iKON for lunch on their secret hide out , Seungri's words, minutes walk away from their current place.It was owned by one of their friends so their privacy was secured.  
"Yah! I.M ,Jooheon! Dudes , you have to come with us!!" Bobby called out ,his hands waving enthusiastically to the two rapper's direction.  
"Huh ?" Jooheon tilted his head in confusion.  
"Seungri-hyung just invited us on a lunch ,their treat.You guys could come with us." Donghyuk said with a sweet smile ,feeling giddy with the thought of eating with their friends. To say the least, they had zero friends outside YG so they really treasure Monsta X and they wanted to spend their free time with them. Even the iKONICS knew how much they wanted to hang out with them.  
"E-Eh?! But they are not inviting us ,they are inviting YOU." Wonho exclaimed in disbelief ,his eyes were as wide as saucers.Though the offer seemed tempting not only because they got to eat with their respected sunbaenims but also they got to know their new friends better.Wonho and the others wanted to thank iKON. Although ,Monsta X went through survivals, iKON seemed to be expert with it. They gave them advice and encouraged them.The Golden Trio really helped them a lot with some of their performances and Monsta X actually improved while doing the competition in China because of their mentors and iKON.  
"Jinhwan hyung will take care of it." Bobby grinned reassuringly, earning a glare from the mat hyung.  
As much as he love their hyungs, they really loved embarrassing him.  
"I'm going to kill you Kimbap.Be thankful I want them to come too." he grumbled with a cute pout before walking towards Bigbang.  
Monsta X and iKON watched the interaction with interest.Jinhwan tugged on Seungri's sleeves to get his attention ,which was not hard because the maknae of Bigbang already knew who it was. He said it himself that if Jinhwan was too shy to call him ,just tap him on his back or shoulder or tug on his sleeve.  
"Seungri-hyung ,Can our friends come with us? We wanted to catch up with them because it's been a long time since we've talked." Jinhwan asked shyly as Taeyang smiled at his cuteness. No wonder why the guy was Seungri's weakness. "I promise that we will behave!" Jinhwan added before raising his right hand with a little puppy eyes ,which was unintentional by the way.  
"Aigoo yah ,you don't have to ask.Just bring your friends with us." Seungri said before pinching his chubby cheek.  
"Thank you ,hyungie." Jinhwan smiled before scrambling away from the older guy to relay the good news to others.  
"Charming." Hanbin and Bobby teased simultaneously.  
"He's enchanted.Totally enchanted." Donghyuk and Chanwoo also said.  
"He's not! Seungri hyung is just kind." Jinhwan pouted.  
"Of course." iKON said with raised eyebrows.  
"OMG! They are also inviting JYP sunbaenim's boy group!" Bobby suddenly exclaimed excitedly while looking at G-Dragon and Bambam talking. The potential of making more friends was getting him and the others worked up.Though ,they were a little nervous.  
"Come on ,Let's go to the hyungs so we could all go together.We have no idea where they were taking us." Jinhwan said ,making all of them nod in agreement.They all chatted excitedly while making their way to the hyungs.Bobby, Jooheon, and I.M were talking about collaborating in the near future while Wonho was talking to Donghyuk about ‘awesome dance steps’. Kihyun and Yunhyeong were busy teasing Chanwoo who was trying to talk to Hyungwon about some video games.  
When they got there, the two boy groups groups were already engaged on their own world except the two mat hyungs who were talking to each other quietly. When the two heard GOT7 discussing something ,both of them stopped and paid attention to the other group.  
"But hyung! I already have plans with Kookie after this." Yugyeom protested while talking to all of his hyungs. Jaebum sighed at their maknae and let Jinyoung do the talking. He’s not really the one when it comes to patience. That's his Jin-.... That's Jinyoung's expertise.  
"I know ,but it would be too rude to decline them!" Jinyoung scolded in a motherly tone.  
"And I want to have a lunch with them.This is once in a lifetime opportunity." Bambam admitted with Jackson nodding beside him. “Just this once ,Yugyeomie.”  
"B-But hyungs ,Jungkookie and I barely had time to hang out.I just want to take this opportunity." The maknae looked incredibly frustrated as GOT7 tried to convince him even though Jaebum could feel himself feeling guilty.He knew how much their maknae valued his time with Jungkook and he wanted them to catch up too but they will have to face the consequences if ever.Their CEO was known to have strong frenemy relationship with YG.  
"Yugyeom ,JYP hyung will be disappointed if we ever said no to sunbaenims. We all know that Bigbang sunbaes were always busy and we're not really close to them.We only got the chance now because G-Dragon sunbaenim knows Bambam." Jinyoung explained patiently.  
"Why not only you guys? I'm sure they won't mind." Yugyeom suggested ,earning a warning stare from the leader.  
"It's okay ,Yugyeomie.I think we should cancel our plans today.We don't want the sunbaenims waiting for you guys." Jungkook came with the rest of his members ,having heard the argument. He appreciated Yugyeom's fighting for their plans but they knew how disrespectful it was for Bigbang to have GOT7's members not complete.  
"We've been waiting for this though." Yugyeom mumbled under his breath.  
"Why not bring all along? It's Seungri's and Jiyong-hyung's treat anyway." Daesung butted in with a grin ,making the two males mentioned glare at him.They just finished talking with the other artists when they heard Daesung.The second maknae of Bigbang can actually feel both groups. He doesn’t care much about their CEOs.They have their own plans and the kids can do what they want to do but the media will see the other way around. All of the Bigbang members knew that but their leader just want to have a talk with his fanboy. He treasures his close fans like that so he didn’t mean to make a conflict between other groups.  
"Yah ,Daesung!" Seungri complained childishly as BTS and GOT7 stared at them in bewilderment.  
"Why? I want to get to know my hoobaes.What's the problem in that?" Daesung asked with raised eyebrows.  
“It would be fine if you’re the one whose doing the treating.” G-Dragon muttered under his breath as their own maknae gave him a mischievous glance.  
"Fine.Jiyong-hyung's treat then.I'll take iKON and Jinani's friends ,Monsta X right?" The maknae suddenly turned to Monbabies.  
Hanbin ,Bobby ,IM and Jooheon all nodded eagerly like a kicked puppies and Seungri looked as satisfied as fuck.Like he was a proud daddy or something as he ruffled Jinhwan’s fluffy hair. Daesung and Taeyang looked amused at that.  
"Yah ,you little-" G-Dragon started before he was rudely (or cutely?) cut off by Jinhwan ,the ever so brave little mat-hyung.  
"I could treat my members and Monsta X hyungs ,if you want to?" Jinhwan offered with a soft smile ,wanting to stop the two from bickering AGAIN.It's embarrassing enough that they just made one member of GOT7 cancel his plans now they have to watch their sunbaebims bicker in front of them. "I want Jiyong hyung's friends and their friends to go too so Seungri hyung can treat them."  
Taeyang smiled at his hoobae before ruffling his hair fondly ,earning a huff from Seungri and a chuckle from Daesung. "What an angel." he said with a gentle smile, making the little guy blush in embarrassment. "I'll take ,iKON ,Monsta X and BTS then." Taeyang announced the same time G-Dragon and Seungri protested. "You can't do that ,Jinanie. I'll treat all of you then!" they simultaneously said with a frown.Both of them didn't like the idea of making the mat hyung of iKON pay when they were the ones who invited them.  
Jinhwan blinked before his face lit up with a bright smile. "Thank you hyungs !!" He said with a bounce.  
"Now that it is settled ,Let's go.I'm hungry." TOP smirked then took the lead of walking out with a laughing iKON and dumbfounded Monsta X behind him. If you’re asking ,he would’ve offered too seeing Jinhwan with torn expression.His idiot members didn’t even notice that the little guy has been feeling guilty since he was the one who invited their friends.TOP shook his head slightly.  
Damn, he’s notorious for being a ‘you can never get free foods from this man’ guy in the group and now he was willing to offer his money for their little vocalist.  
"Jinhwan has you all wrapped around his little fingers ,hyungs ,Seungri." Daesung grinned before following the others. "Aren't you too?" Taeyang asked with a smile ,going after the younger male.  
"Because Jinanie is soo cute my heart can't even." Seungri mumbled before looking at GD ."My treat hyung."  
"No mine."  
The two walked out while arguing among themselves, completely forgetting that their hoobaes were watching them.  
"What just happened?" Jimin looked awestruck as he turned his attention to his members for explanation.But even his leader was speechless by the sudden turn of events.  
"I don't know.It's like BIGBANG sunbaenims were all enchanted by the little guy." V shrugged but looked mystified too.Admit it or not, it’s kinda amazing feat for every idols their age.He had never seen Bigbang act like that.They were funny and weird on broadcasts ,yes, but it’s different this time. They acted like they were trying to impress someone which was probably the reason why they decided to treat everyone.  
"Whatever that is ,let's go.We're being left behind." Jaebum said as the two groups nodded and scrambled towards the others.  
“You know ,I heard some of YG trainees once while I was at the cafe near their building.” Bambam started with a thoughtful look on his face.  
“And?” Yugyeom prodded curiously. He also like the coffee on the said cafe.Maybe he should get one later.  
“Their coffees are good by the way.Let’s get one later ,Yeom.” Bambam said as the maknae nodded in approval.  
“Erm ,anyway ,you heard some trainees from YG and?” Youngjae managed to get them back to the track.  
“Ah yes! They were talking about this guy who was the favorite of Bigbang and some members of WINNER.The said guy is small with cute heart shape mole and kindest smile on his pretty face.Pretty sure that’s him.Kim Jinhwan ,mat hyung ,lead vocalist and main dancer of iKON. Seungri-sunbae is said to be pampering him every time they see each other and Mino-hyung likes hugging him during iKON’s and WINNER’s break time.”  
“Sweet!” V and Jimin both grinned.  
“I’d like to be on his place.” Jungkook said sheepishly as his members suddenly shared a look.  
For a moment ,the maknae thought he said something wrong but after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence ,he was tackled by Jimin and V.  
“Awww ,our maknae is jealous.” V sniffed as Jungkook tried to get away from them.  
“Are we not enough ,my cute maknae?” Jin asked with a pityful look on his face ,wiping the invisible tear on his left eye.  
“Hyung! Stop calling me that.” Jungkook said in disgust before turning to V and Jimin, “Stop cuddling me at this time of afternoon.”  
“But our maknae is so cute.” Jimin brushed his cheek on Jungkook’s shoulder.Bambam and Yugyeom were barely containing their laugh.The GOT7 maknae seemed to feel the eyes of his hyungs as he quickly went out of their reach.  
“No hyungs please ,I’ll die.” Yugyeom pleaded ,earning a chuckle from Jaebum who just ruffled his hair.  
“We know.” Then chaos ensues as Mark and Jinyoung tackled their very own maknae.

Outside the big place ,the idols broke into different groups, leaving Jinhwan on his own as he sneakily made himself invisible to the boys.He loved them and all but they can be handful at times.Besides, his foot was hurting like hell because he twisted his ankle while performing earlier. Jinhwan didn’t want his friends to know ,especially his hyungs because they might cancel the plan and send him to the nearest hospital to treat him like he had an incurable disease. That’s the last thing he wanted to happen after all the bickering he had been through.So after slipping through their grasp, he took his own time walking ,trying to lessen the pain on his foot.He was walking so slowly that he didn’t notice the two other groups already caught up to him and now looking at him curiously.  
“Hey, you okay? What’s the problem?” Jaebum finally asked ,eyes marring with worried and concerned expression while looking at the smaller guy.  
“Huh?” Jinhwan looked up before his lips split into a shy smile. “Yeah ,nothing serious.”  
A huff can be heard somewhere from the group but nobody took notice of it.They were all busy huddling closer to Jaebum and Jinhwan.  
"Do you need help ? Or you want me to call your members?" JB tried to get a wind of Jinhwan’s members and hyungs but he can see that they were too far away from them and all busy with their own.  
"Eh ? I'm fine.I can still walk ,thank you ,sunbaenim."  
Jaebum can’t help but to blush in embarrassment when the smaller guy addressed him with such formality even though they looked like they were on the same age or Jinhwan was actually a bit younger than him?  
"Just call me JB or Jaebum ,I’m the leader of GOT7." he corrected with a toothy smile.  
"I'm Jinhwan.Nice to meet you Jaebummie." The little fairy smiled, making the leader sputter on the sudden nickname.He hadn’t expected that but he liked it nonetheless.It doesn’t matter if he’s actually older than Jinhwan because he didn’t have the heart to tell the other to call him hyung when he was looking at Jaebum with utmost respect and admiration.  
"How old are you ,hyung?" Bambam butted in ,startling the two older male slightly.The leader sent him a small glare but Bambam just grinned, making him sigh in defeat.  
"I’m 23 yrs. old, a 94-liner.”  
“Hey ,hey ,welcome to the club Jinhwannie.I’m Jackson Wang but others call me Wang puppy.Nice to meet you.” Jackson was suddenly beside Jinhwan who was blinking at the rapper.  
“Jackson ,gee.Learn to restrain yourself.There’s a personal space you shouldn’t invading,you know.”Jinyoung said with a roll of his eyes before looking at Jinhwan apologetically.  
“Don’t mind him! He’s the Vice President of the 94-liner club Park Jinyoung AKA Junior.”  
“I already changed my name you--”  
“Now ,let’s see who is the oldest among us.” Jackson purposely cut his member ,earning a glare from Jinyoung.  
A light chuckle brought eyes from Jackson and Jinyoung to Jinhwan.  
“My birthday is February 7 and thank you for inviting me to your club ,I guess.” He decided to humour the rapper.  
“You’re a hyung! And you’re younger than Jaebum-hyung!” Jackson and Jinyoung exclaimed as the iKON vocalist turned to Jaebum.  
“January 6.” The leader offered with a smile.  
“Missed by a month but you’re still Jaebummie for me since you offered.”  
Jaebum just raised his hands in defeat ,making Jinyoung and Jackson gape at him in disbelief.  
“You’re strong.I like you already hyung.I’m Bambam by the way.”  
Realization suddenly struck Jinhwan like a lightning as he smiled widely.  
“Oh! You’re the Thai guy.I remember you from WIN.”  
"Yep that's me! OMG hyung ,I thought I was the only one.” Bambam said in relief before smirking smugly at Yugyeom who discretely gave five bucks to his best friend.The maknae seemed annoyed by it.  
"How do you know him ,Jinhwan?" JB asked curiously.As far as he knew ,even with Bambam’s over friendliness, he still won’t reach over YG’s treasures, except for G-Dragon but that only happened once and it was because of a TV show.  
"Oh , When I was still a trainee ,I already met some of you like him ,the tallest guy ," Jinhwan pointed at Yugyeom who bowed slightly. "And those two." then turned to Mark and Jackson who both flashed a grin.  
“His name is Mark.” Jackson introduced with his accented pronunciation.”The ‘tallest guy’ is Yugyeom our maknae and this is Youngjae.”  
“Hello hyung.” Youngjae greeted shyly.  
“Aigoo, so cute.” Jinhwan cooed, making the younger flush in embarrassment.  
“How about me hyung?” Jackson tried to do an aegyo only to be slapped on the back of his head by Jinyoung and Mark.  
“Don’t mind him.” Jaebum smiled.  
Beside GOT7 and Jinhwan ,the BTS members were looking at each other awkwardly, thinking if they should remind them that they cannot see the other idols because of how far they got or they should just let them catch up.They were also feeling a bit out of place seeing there’s some kind of history between the two groups.  
Jinhwan seemed to notice their hesitation making him pale in shame and embarrassment.He can’t believe he just forgot his sunbaenims.He was sure that their CEO and his hyungs will be disappointed in him because he was very disappointed in himself.  
"H-Hello! I’m K-Kim Jinhwan.Sorry for forgetting you ,sunbae-nims." He said with a 90 degrees bow, his face was red in embarrassment.  
"Aniyo.,It's fine Jinhwan-ssi." Rapmonster flashed his dimples to the mat hyung ,trying to reassure him that every thing is alright and they took no offense to that because they understand.Jinhwan seemed to relax a bit but still embarrassed with what happened.  
"I’m Rap Monster ,by the way, or you can call me Namjoon .I’m the leader of BTS.” The leader introduced with a bow before looking at his members ,waiting for them to introduce themselves.  
“I’m Kim Seokjin but you can call me Jin or Jin-hyung.” Jin cooed slightly at the red faced idol. “This is Jimin ,V and Jungkook ,our maknae line.” The three bowed slightly as Jungkook stepped forward and numbly raised his hand for a handshake.  
“Kookie! How could you?! You can’t do a handshake with your left hand.That would be awkward.” V snickered at the maknae who blushed in embarrassment and lowered his hand.  
Jinhwan smiled and took his hand to shake it enthusiastically. “Nice to meet you ,Jungkook-ah.”  
"Wassup! I'm J-hope but please call me Hoseok-hyung.” J-hope laughed ,earning a slap on the back of his head from Jin.  
“He’s older than you!” Jin scolded but J-hope just grinned sheepishly.  
Lastly ,all eyes turned to Suga who was just standing there and observing the interaction.  
Before he can open his mouth ,the idols looked dumbfounded when Jinhwan’s back straightened before bowing to the rapper’s direction.  
"Y-Yoongi-hyung! N-Nice to see you again."  
Imagine their faces when the said member just walked towards the smaller guy to bend on his knee to see Jinhwan's foot.Everyone can see the tension slowly starting to rise out of Jinhwan’s shoulder at the sudden close proximity.The iKON vocalist inhaled sharply when Suga touched his foot.He pursed his lips tightly and resisted yelping in pain.  
"Your ankle is swelling.You can't even stand properly ,how can you even walk?"  
Suga stood up and observed the man in front of him.His heart skip a beat when Jinhwan smiled sheepishly ,flashing his perfectly white teeth. He cursed himself for being so soft on this guy when they had no real interaction.Only stolen glances and stuffs.  
"Come on ,I'll help you." Before Jinhwan can protest ,Suga already had an arm around his waist and the younger's arm on his neck.He would have piggy back the guy but he'll be as embarrassed as shit and besides, his members will give him weird looks.  
“H-Hyung…It’s fi--” Jinhwan shut his mouth when Suga turned his intense eyes on him. “I-I mean ,Thank you hyung.”  
“Yoongi ,stop scaring him.” Jin scolded but the rapper barely gave him attention.Jinhwan reluctantly looked at Jin. “It’s okay hyung! Yoongi-hyung is not scaring me.I’m just a bit intimidated.” he laughed nervously.The others didn’t believe him so he added ,"Yoongi-hyung is anything but scary.Believe me ,I grew up with Hanbin.”  
Suga tensed slightly at the mention of iKON’s leader as the arm around the smaller’s waist tightened.Jinhwan looked confused but Suga paid him no mind.  
“Do you know each other hyungs?” Jimin asked curiously as the group started to walk again, only realizing that they’ve stopped.  
“Yoongi-hyung visits Tablo-hyung a lot and since Hanbinnie is helping Tablo-hyung for their next song, we see Yoongi-hyung a lot too.” Jinhwan smiled at Jimin.  
“Yoongi-hyung! You see G-Dragon sunbaenim almost everyday?!” Jungkook looked terrified at the thought of his hyung seeing his role model while he can barely see a piece of his hair.  
Suga looked like he had no intention on answering the maknae so Jinhwan replied.  
“Aniyo. Jiyongie-hyung is always busy with his schedules.He rarely visits Tablo hyung’s or Hanbin’s studio.Bigbang-hyungs preferred visiting our dorm since Youngbae-hyung likes cooking for us and Seungri-hyung don’t like their visits to be mixed with work.”  
“Taeyang-sunbae cooks for you?” Jaebum asked in awe as he trailed behind the two small idols.  
“Yep.He cooks delicious foods everytime.” Jinhwan smiled before his eyes slowly went to Suga who was just listening ,eyes forward.A trickle of sweat ran down from his forehead to the side of his cheek and Jinhwan suddenly hoped that he’s brave enough to wipe that sweat. He’s been feeling different when it comes to the rapper.Sure Suga is intimidating and scary at times but he can feel it even with the cold stares that he’s a warm person. He often heard him on the phone, talking to his friends and helping them on their problems even though it’s out of his concern. He had seen him treating the street kids on a fast food chain ,not the A class one but the one which made the children comfortable. Hanbin once asked him ,’Why are you looking at him like he hung the moon?’ then June seconded ,’No ,that’s not right.’ Jinhwan was about to thank him if only he didn’t see the smirk on his face. ‘Jinanie was looking at him like he just got the stars for him.’  
‘Stop teasing him.Jinhwan-hyung already had a handful of problems.’ Donghyuk, the forever angel of iKON, finally said.  
A cool breeze snapped him out of his thoughts as Suga’s mint green hair flew slightly ,earning a sigh of relief from the rapper.Jinhwan unconsciously smiled ,too busy admiring Suga’s look that he didn’t notice the rapper giving him side glances.  
“They were too obvious.” Jungkook muttered to Jimin who nodded vehemently.  
“I think it’s kinda cute.”Jaebum commented before sharing a glance with Jinyoung.  
“Damn ,they are so whipped.” Jackson said loudly ,only to be shushed by his members.Thankfully, Suga and Jinhwan were to busy on their own world to hear anything.


End file.
